Why Me?
by bethany2017
Summary: Why am I always the one forgotten? PruCan, one-shot, not AU First fanfic K for slight depression and OOCness


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it WILL be pretty bad. But that does not mean withhold all criticisms; it just means nothing along the lines of "you are a sh1tty writer get the fu(k off this site go kill yourself." That's my definition of flaming – bitching about how the story sucks and not saying **_**why it sucks**_**. I want to improve, so if you criticize, **_**tell me why you don't like it**_**.**

**And is Hetalia about SuFin, PruCan, and Giripan mainly? Are there lots of canon OCs in the show? No? THEN I DON'T OWN.**

**WARNINGS:**

**OOCness**

**Slight depression**

**Abrupt ending**

_Why? Why me? Why am _I_ the one forgotten?_

Everyone sees _him_. Everyone recognizes him. But the only time I'm ever seen, I am mistaken for him? What did I do to deserve his beatings? _Why must I have America as a brother_?

I was sitting in my seat – or, rather, the "spare" seat – at the World Meeting, a sad expression on my face, not that anyone cared. Not even Kumajelly.

"Why won't anyone care about me?" I whispered. "Why must _I_ be the invisible one?"

"Who are you?" the bear responded.

"I'm Canada," I whispered. _Why,_ I thought miserably, on the verge of tears.

Like most world meetings, this one was called off when my brother started going on about he was the world's hero and France attempted to shave England's eyebrows off. When it finally let out, I walked out the door, sulking. No one would remember me, they would only remember –.

"Hey Canada!"

I spun around. No one ever saw me, much less remembered my name. I figured this was just America asking me if he was a hero.

But I almost fainted. Prussia was behind me, and America was nowhere in sight.

"You- you remembered me?" I gasped.

"Of course I do, Birdie! I'm awesome! Kesesesese~!" he exclaimed.

"B-birdie?" I stammered.

"An awesome name for an awesome person!" I blushed. "Oh – and you know when you said that no one cared about you?" he asked. I nodded, still dazed. "That is not true! The awesome me cares for you, and always has!"

I turned an even darker red. Before this, the nicest things anyone had ever said to me were apologies for mistaking me for America. Now, I was getting _complimented_? By a "country" as arrogant as _Prussia_? I had to have fallen asleep in the meeting. I closed my eyes and pinched myself. When I reopened my eyes, Prussia was still standing in front of me. So this was real.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered. "I-I should invite you to my house in return for this."

"You don't have to!" he said quickly.

"I want to."

"Okay!"

We walked in peace until we reached my house. I opened the door, and we walked in.

"Birdie! Your house is amazing!" he breathed.

"Uh… Thanks," I responded, nervously. "I'll go make you some pancakes."

"What are those?" he asked

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "You don't know what pancakes are?!" I'm normally quiet, but that was just sad.

"Uh… no."

"I'll just make them, and then you tell me what you think, eh?"

"Sure."

I made the pancakes as quickly as possible as not to keep him waiting. When they were done, I gave each of us a large stack and poured maple syrup over both stacks, figuring that he would not know what it was. Prussia took a large bite. His eyes grew wide. _Are they really that bad?_ I thought.

"BIRDIE!" he screamed. "THESE ARE **AWESOME!** How are you NOT noticed for this?!"

"Th-thanks," I said. "And I'm not noticed because my brother is so loud."

"Birdie, your brother is unawesome," he told me. "His food will never be this good. Ich liebe dich, mein Vögelchen."

I was taken aback. The only people who have ever loved me were Papa and my brother, both of whom still forget me.

"Merci," I responded quietly. "Je t'aime aussi, Prussia."

"Call me Gilbert." He got up and hugged me. Being unused to affection, I blushed bright red.

"Y-you can call me Matthew." I returned the hug hesitantly.

_I now know why I was ignored and mistaken for so long. It was so that Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome Prussia, would notice me. _I smiled softly against Gil's chest.

**A/N: Lol, abrupt, IKR? I warned you~! Review please, so that my next story doesn't suck!**


End file.
